Seul
by Anais07
Summary: Hime est nouvelle à Shibusen. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Elle tente juste de se trouver une Arme... Jules conviendrait parfaitement, sauf qu'il semble refusé toute aide...


Je m'étais retrouvée à Shibusen presque par erreur. Bien que Shinigami-sama pensait que tout était un signe du destin ! L'école était encore un peu perturbée mais néanmoins beaucoup moins depuis que le Kishin, Asura, avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Bah ! Après tout, je n'aurais jamais dû être mêlée à ça ! Si seulement ma mère n'avait pas décidé de m'envoyer à Death City pour renouer avec mon oncle. Mon oncle s'avérait être le Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama, Spirit, et aussi le père de Maka, qui par conséquent était ma cousine. Aujourd'hui, j'allais débuter à Shibusen. Premier jour. Maka m'avait annoncé que toute l'école était au courant de ma venue. Génial ! Moi qui voulais me fondre dans la foule… Loupé ! Il résidait cependant un petit souci… Shibusen était une école faite pour entraîner les Manieurs et leurs Armes, hors je n'avais pas d'Arme et je doutais même d'être une manieuse !

- Si Shinigami-sama t'as accepté à l'école c'est que tu en es une, m'avait dit Maka quand je lui avais exposé le problème. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

- Mais je n'ai pas d'Arme !

- Tu en trouveras une ! Au départ, moi non plus je n'avais pas Soul ! Rares sont ceux qui trouvent leur Arme dès le départ.

La conversation s'était arrêtée là. Ok je voulais bien croire Maka mais en attendant, j'étais seule, sans Arme et je rentrais à Shibusen alors que le monde se remettait péniblement d'une période de crise. Super ! Vraiment ! Bordel, ces escaliers ne finissaient donc jamais ? Ah si finalement !

… Gné ?! C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde de rassemblé ? Ne me dites pas que c'était pour ma venue !

- Hé ! cria quelqu'un.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Maka me faire signe. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui demandai la raison de cet attroupement.

- Black Star vient encore de provoquer quelqu'un en duel !

- Oh... dis-je, soulagée, Black Star ?

- C'est le mec avec ses cheveux bleus, m'indiqua le garçon à côté de Maka.

- Oh ! Merci.

- Soul, voici ma cousine, Hime. Hime, c'est Soul, mon partenaire.

- Yo ! dit-il en me faisant un signe de la main.

- Salut !

- Ah ah ! Le grand Moi va te réduire en cendres !

- C'est… votre ami, Black Star ?

- Hin hin, soupirèrent-ils en chœur.

Je me tournai pour observer l'affrontement. Black Star était sans conteste très fort. Son adversaire avait du mal à suivre ses coups et à les parer.

- Encore en train de se battre ? demanda une voix traînante.

- Encore, confirma Soul.

Je me retournai pour voir un garçon un peu plus grand que moi, fin et habillé de noir. Ses cheveux possédaient trois mèches blanches d'un côté. Derrière lui se trouvaient deux filles, visiblement sœurs. L'une était grande, avec des cheveux mi-longs, châtains, tandis que l'autre était petite, ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré.

- Hime, voici Kid, le fils de Shinigami-sama, et ses armes, Liz et Patty. Vous trois, c'est ma cousine, Hime.

- Salut ! dirent les deux sœurs.

- Tu… tu… tu… bafouilla Kid.

- Je ?

- Tu…

Il me regardait, les yeux ronds, la bouche bée. Hum… C'était gênant.

- Tu… Tu es parfaitement symétrique !

- Quoi ?! m'étonnai-je en regardant Kid à mes pieds.

- Kid est fou de symétrie. Dès que quelque chose ne l'est pas, ça le met en rogne. Mais quand il trouve quelque chose de symétrique, il est le plus heureux, expliqua Liz.

Ouah ! Bizarre. Vraiment, vraiment bizarre. Il me fixait comme si j'étais une sorte de dieu.

- Euh… Il y a un moyen pour qu'il arrête ça ?

- Kid ! gronda Patty. Laisse-la!

- Si tu ne lui fiches pas la paix, elle risque de s'en aller ! approuva sa sœur.

- Noooooooooon ! cria Kid. Pas mon modèle de perfection ! Ah, je suis si minable à côté ! Elle représente la symétrie parfaite…

Il était par terre et sanglotait. J'interrogeai les autres du regard. Liz et Patty s'agenouillèrent et consolèrent le fils de Shinigami-sama tandis que Maka et Soul s'étaient retournés pour suivre le duel. Ok, visiblement c'était assez courant comme situation. Soul se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

- T'inquiète, Kid est toujours comme ça ! On s'y fait !

- O-Ok.

- Ah ! Ah ! Vous avez tous vu comme je l'ai écrasé ? criait Black Star plus tard, dans les couloirs. Ma puissance va bientôt illuminer le monde entier !

Il avait en effet remporté le combat qu'il avait déclenché. C'était un grand Manieur, très puissant. Maka nous avait présentés et il m'avait expliqué qu'il souhaitait dépasser Dieu. Drôle d'ambition mais cela le motivait énormément, et c'était le plus important. J'avais aussi fait connaissance avec son arme, Tsubaki. C'était une fille très gentille et vraiment attentionnée. Tout notre petit groupe se dirigeait vers une des salles de cours. Tsubaki m'avait dit que nous avions cours avec le professeur Stein. C'était un personnage des plus étranges, pensais-je en le voyant arriver sur sa chaise. Et il avait un côté effrayant aussi. Heureusement que je n'avais pas croisé sa route lorsque la folie était présente partout…

- Bien tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, nous verrons quelques points que la Résonance des Ames peut vous apporter. Mais avant ça, nous avons une nouvelle élève. Veux-tu venir ici, avec ton Arme ?

- Euh… Je…

- Professeur Stein, elle n'a pas encore d'Arme, expliqua Maka.

Des murmures étonnés firent leur apparition dans la salle.

- Que fais-tu ici alors ? me demanda Stein, surpris.

- Je me le demande, maugréai-je. Shinigami-sama m'a dit de rester à l'école.

- Ah ! Je ne le comprendrais jamais vraiment… Bref ! Viens à la fin du cours, je te présenterais des armes sans manieur !

- D-D'accord !

Mis à part ce petit incident, le cours se déroula normalement. J'appris pas mal de choses sur la Résonance des Ames, comme c'était prévu. Je connaissais seulement les principes de base de Shibusen grâce à ma mère, qui elle-même le savait de son frère, Spirit. A la fin, j'attendis donc devant le bureau du professeur Stein. Il me détailla avant de soupirer, de se lever et de me dire de le suivre. Lorsque nous sortîmes dans le couloir, nous aperçûmes Maka et Soul, adossés contre un mur.

- Professeur, pouvons-nous l'accompagner ? demanda ma cousine.

- Si cela convient à tout le monde !

- Merci !

- Allons-y, souffla-t-il.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une petite porte, située près de l'entrée principale. Stein appuya sur la clenche et entra. Je le suivis, pas très rassurée. La pièce se trouva être une espèce de bibliothèque. Cependant, à l'étage c'était une salle de cours. Elle était vraiment grande et possédait même un coin de détente et un d'entraînement. Ici et là traînaient des étudiants, comme nous. Mais je savais que c'était des armes et que, peut-être, l'une d'entre elles m'était destinée. Je marchais derrière le professeur, gênée. Maka et Soul suivaient, ce dernier saluant plusieurs personnes sur son passage. Finalement, Stein s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Maintenant, c'est à toi de trouver ton Arme.

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Laisse-toi guider par tes sentiments ! me conseilla-t-il.

- Ça ira, renchérit Maka.

Ça ira… Mon œil, oui ! Je devais aller farfouiller dans une pièce qui grouillait d'armes, toute seule, afin d'en choisir une. Gé-ni-al, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Je m'éloignai d'eux, pas très rassurée. Bon… Me laisser guider par les sentiments, hein ? Je fermai les yeux, tentant de trouver un indice quelconque qui pourrait m'aider dans mon choix. Soudain, une voix se détacha du léger brouhaha qui régnait en fond sonore.

- Mais lâchez-moi avec ça ! Je peux très bien y arriver tout seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin de Manieur !

- Jules… Rends-toi à l'évidence : tu es tellement nul et inutile que personne ne veut de toi comme arme ! Tu passeras le reste de tes jours dans cette classe spéciale !

Faisant confiance à mon instinct, j'avançais vers la querelle. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris un groupe de trois garçons et d'une fille qui faisait face à un autre, tout seul. J'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait dudit Jules. Il semblait furieux mais se contenait, serrant les poings. Les autres semblaient ravis de le voir dans cet état. Ils riaient et le provoquaient ouvertement.

- Tu aimerais nous défier, hein Jules ?

- Le problème c'est que tu n'as personne. Tu es tout seul ! siffla la fille.

Comment Shibusen pouvait-elle abriter des personnes aussi méprisables ? Ils s'en allèrent finalement, laissant le garçon coléreux et démuni derrière eux. Il prit un livre sur une étagère, s'installa à une table et commença à lire. D'une démarche mal assurée, je m'approchai de lui. Il ne releva pas la tête à mon arrivée. Je m'assis en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demandai-je finalement.

- « Seul ».

- « Seul » ?

- C'est un livre qui a été écrit par une Arme qui n'a jamais trouvé de partenaire. Elle a vécu toute sa vie sans trouver un manieur qui lui convenait. Et elle s'en est plutôt bien sortie.

- Tu n'as pas de manieur non plus, hein ?

- Puisque je suis ici, non, cracha-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin !

- Pourtant, j'ai vu ces élèves t'embêter à l'instant ? Tu ne peux pas leur régler leur compte sans un manieur n'est-ce pas ?

- J'y arriverais ! Je me débrouillerais sans personne d'autre ! Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

- Hum… Je ne pense pas que la solitude soit une bonne chose !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je pense à ma cousine, Maka. Elle et son Arme, Soul, s'entendent vraiment bien. Et malgré les problèmes qu'ils rencontrent, ils surmontent toujours ça à deux. L'un sans l'autre, je ne sais pas s'il en aurait été de même…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je réussirais seul.

- D'accord, dis-je en me levant.

- Avant de partir, dis-moi ton nom.

- Hime.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je suis nouvelle à Shibusen, et je recherche une arme. On m'a emmené ici afin que je la rencontre mais visiblement, je ne la trouve pas.

- Hime !

Maka m'appelait. Elle, Soul et le professeur étaient campés devant la porte.

- Bien, j'y vais. Salut !

J'arrivais vers eux, légèrement essoufflée. Puis nous sortîmes de la pièce. Je me retournai pour jeter un dernier regard à Jules mais il n'était plus à sa place.

- Alors, demanda Maka, tu as trouvé ?

- Pas vraiment… répondis-je.

- Maintenant que tu sais où c'est, tu pourras y retourner dès que tu as du temps libre ! Il est primordial que tu trouves ton Arme. Sans ça, tu ne pourras pas mettre en pratique ce que tu apprends. Du moins, pas avec le partenaire qui te convient. Maka, Soul, je compte sur vous pour l'aider et pour l'entraîner.

- Entendu ! dit ma cousine avec un sourire.

Stein nous laissa là. Nous rejoignîmes Black Star et Tsubaki, devant le tableau qui affichait les nouvelles missions.

- Tu as trouvé une Arme ? me demanda Tsubaki de sa voix douce.

- Hin hin, soupirai-je en secouant la tête.

- Tu la trouveras, ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

J'acquiesçai la tête en silence.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai un peu en avance à l'école. Poussée par je ne savais quelle force, je me dirigeai vers la salle des Armes. Elle était presque déserte. J'en profitai pour entrer discrètement. Je retournai à l'endroit où j'avais parlé avec Jules hier. J'examinais l'étagère, cherchant le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Je le trouvai et commençai à le feuilleter.

« _… Mon voyage n'est pas vain. Je traverse ces montages, ces déserts, ces plaines, ce monde en lui-même, seul. J'ai beau répété sans cesse que cela me plaît, que je suis capable de me défendre en cas de besoin, au fond de moi, je sais que c'est un mensonge. Chaque nuit je rêve que quelqu'un me tend la main et propose de m'accompagner. J'ai tout ce que chaque être humain peut rêver hormis une chose. Un Manieur. Et sans ça, même si tout est merveilleux, ça ne vaut pas totalement le coup…_ »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et m'aperçus qu'il était temps que je m'en aille. Je cornai rapidement cette page avant de remettre le bouquin à sa place. Jules la trouverait, j'en étais certaine. Je sortis et me dirigeai vers ma salle en trottinant.

- On va manger, Hime ? dit Maka lorsque notre dernier cours de la matinée fut terminé.

- Avec plaisir ! Je meurs de faim !

Mon ventre gargouilla et elle éclata de rire. Nous nous rendîmes tous à la cantine. Discrètement, je m'approchai de Soul.

- Pardonne ma question idiote, mais… Vous mangez comme nous ?

Il me regarda avec étonnement avant de rigoler.

- Soul ! Réponds-moi !

Je me tournai vers les autres. Tsubaki affichait un petit sourire tandis que les sœurs Thompson gloussaient. Black Star ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à la scène et Maka et Kid regardaient Soul en se demandant s'il allait bien.

- Ah ! Maka, c'est bien ta cousine ! Toutes les deux pareilles avec vos questions stupides ! s'exclama-t-il dans son fou-rire.

- Pardon ?! s'écria-t-on en chœur, furieuses.

- Maka Chop ! hurla ma cousine avant d'asséner un violent coup sur la tête de son partenaire.

Celui-ci se calma bien qu'il pouffa encore quelques fois pendant le déjeuner. Néanmoins, un regard meurtrier de Maka le calmait rapidement. L'après-midi, nous étions censés nous entraîner. Nous nous rendîmes dans un parc non loin de Shibusen, en ville. Je m'installai contre un tronc d'arbre et observai Soul et Maka se battre contre Kid et ses Armes. A côté, Black Star semblait méditer en compagnie de Tsubaki. Au bout d'une heure, je leur annonçai que je retournais à l'école.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda Kid.

- J'apprends beaucoup en vous observant mais je dois encore trouver mon Arme… Et puis, j'ai besoin de beaucoup étudier si je veux rattraper le niveau !

- Oh… Mon modèle de perfection va s'en aller ! pleurnicha-t-il.

- Tu survivras Kid ! A tout à l'heure ! lançai-je avant de partir.

Je gravis les escaliers lentement. Après tout, même si je leur avais dit que je souhaitais étudier, rien ne pressait. Je voulais simplement être un peu seule. Les voir tous ensembles me rappelait trop ma solitude. J'avais besoin de trouver une Arme, et vite. J'entrai dans la pièce et m'étonnai de la trouver totalement vide, à l'exception d'une fille aux cheveux roux qui recopiait ses cours, visiblement.

- Excuse-moi mais… Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ?

- Tu es Hime Albarn, c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui.

- La nouvelle qui est aussi la cousine de Maka, la Manieuse de Faux ?

- Euh… oui.

- Tu n'as toujours pas d'Arme officielle ?

- Hum… non, lâchai-je d'un ton morne.

- C'est dommage que tu ne me sois pas destinée. Je suis certaine que l'on aurait fait une bonne équipe !

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? m'étonnai-je.

- Je sens ces choses là.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, répéta-t-elle. D'ailleurs, ton Arme, tu l'as déjà trouvé.

- Quoi ? Qui est-ce ?

- Salut Hime, j'espère que l'on se reparlera un de ces jours.

- Mais… Dis-moi ! Qui est-ce ?

Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit, me laissant seule.

- Humpf… Pas cool ! soupirai-je.

Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers l'étagère où se trouvait le livre _Seul_. Une autre page avait été cornée. Je l'ouvrai et en lu le contenu.

« _… J'ai déjà tenté l'expérience avec six manieurs. Aucun n'a convenu. Au final, je suis le mieux placé pour régler mes problèmes. La seule personne sur qui je peux compter, c'est moi-même._ »

- Quel manque d'optimisme ! grognai-je en lisant le passage. Bah ! Il va voir !

Je continuai ma lecture, me laissant entraîner par l'histoire. Je prenais soin de corner toutes les pages qui contenaient des passages retenant mon attention.

« _… Je m'étais senti revivre. Savoir qu'il allait être à mes côtés pour toujours me permettait de surmonter chaque jour…_ »

« _… et même si j'ai été déçu de nombreuses fois, je ne perds pas espoir de trouver vraiment quelqu'un qui me correspond_. »

« _Pendant que je traverse le désert, je me rends compte d'une chose. Toute Arme a besoin d'un manieur, quoiqu'elle en dise. Les Manieurs sont nécessaires. Les deux partenaires doivent se compléter. Quand ils se rencontrent, ils savent tous deux que quelque chose se déroulent. Ils sentent que l'autre en face est différent, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur la différence en question. Rien n'est plus important pour quiconque, Arme ou Manieur, que de savoir que l'on a quelqu'un à qui confier sa vie._ »

Le dernier passage me troublait particulièrement. Je refermais le livre après l'avoir lu en entier. Finalement, l'Arme était morte en Afrique, à cause d'une maladie locale. Le prêtre du village avait recueilli tous ses écrits ainsi que ses dernières paroles. Histoire touchante, j'en convenais. Mais la morale était que toute Arme avait besoin d'un Manieur et vice-versa. Avisant le soleil qui déclinait, je pris le chemin pour rentrer.

* * *

- Il va y avoir un duel, m'apprit Maka lorsque je m'installai à côté d'elle.

- Vraiment ? Entre qui ?

- Hum… Je ne sais plus trop leurs noms ! Il me semble que c'est entre Miko et Shaki, son Arme, et euh… un certain Jules, je crois.

- Jules ? répétai-je.

- Oui, un garçon blond.

- Shaki, en quoi se transforme-t-il ?

- En nunchaku, il me semble. Hein Soul, c'est bien ça ?

- Ouais.

J'aurais été totalement indifférente à la nouvelle si je ne savais pas que Jules n'avait pas de manieur. Quoique… Peut-être en avait-il trouvé un finalement…

- Vous savez pourquoi ils vont se battre ?

- Apparemment parce que Jules leur cherche des noises, dit Soul en haussant les épaules.

- Hé ! Mais c'est faux ! Ce sont eux qui le martyrise ! Je les ai vu la dernière fois !

Certes, je ne savais pas qui étaient Miko et Shaki mais j'étais prête à parier qu'il s'agissait de ceux de la dernière fois.

- C'est trop tard maintenant, déclara Soul. Jules a accepté et Stein va arbitrer.

- Mais… mais…

- On verra l'issue du duel tout à l'heure, conclut Soul.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin car le cours commença. Je refusais que Jules combatte contre ces types ! Il risquait trop d'être blessé… Au fond de moi, je me demandais simplement s'il avait trouvé un manieur ou s'il allait être seul.

Le dernier cours de la matinée s'acheva et la plupart des élèves se rendaient devant l'entrée de Shibusen. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz et Patty y allaient eux aussi. Black Star et Tsubaki s'éloignaient dans la direction opposée.

- Vous n'allez pas suivre le combat ? leur demandai-je, surprise.

- Si, répondit Tsubaki. Seulement, Black Star déteste ne pas être le centre d'attention donc nous l'observerons d'en haut.

- Je… je peux venir aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! fit-elle en souriant.

- Maka, je vous retrouve plus tard !

- Tsubaki ! Hime ! On y va !

- On arrive Black Star !

Nous fûmes bientôt sur une sorte de balcon. C'était au troisième étage mais nous voyions la scène parfaitement. Je vis deux personnes s'avancer vers le centre. Je les identifiais comme étant Miko et Shaki. Miko était le grand gaillard aux cheveux bleus foncés tandis que son partenaire avait la peau couleur olive. En face d'eux, je vis une silhouette s'approcher elle aussi. Ses cheveux blonds au vent, Jules s'avançait courageusement au milieu, là où se déroulait le combat. Stein lui demanda où était son manieur mais il répondit qu'il n'en avait pas. Le professeur secoua la tête avant d'annoncer le début du duel. Ça commençait…

Shaki s'éleva dans les airs et se transforma en nunchaku, comme l'avait annoncé Maka. Miko le réceptionna en esquissant un sourire mauvais avant de foncer sur Jules. Ce dernier esquiva l'attaque en exécutant un salto arrière remarquable. Il atterrit à l'autre bout du terrain. Son bras fut entouré d'une lumière blanche et se transforma en arc. Il tirait des flèches sans s'arrêter. Miko l'attaquait sans relâche, privilégiant le combat rapproché alors qu'il était évident que Jules souhaitait rester à distance le plus possible. Dans sa situation, c'était compréhensible. Dans l'incapacité de se transformer totalement, il ne pouvait se permettre d'attaquer autrement qu'en tirant des flèches. Plus rapide qu'avant, Miko s'élança vers Jules en criant. Il sauta au dessus de lui et réussit à lui donner un coup violent dans le dos. Jules laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur avant de s'éloigner. Mais Miko lui laissa à peine le temps de se remettre ; il le frappa de nouveau, dans le ventre cette fois. Puis il enchaîna une série de coups. Bras, jambes, dos, ventre, cou… Tout y passait. J'avais mal, mes yeux étaient écarquillés d'effroi. Jules… C'était comme si je souffrais à sa place bien que je me doutais qu'il devait avoir bien plus mal que moi. Un petit point rouge attira mon attention. Au milieu de la foule, la fille à qui j'avais parler la dernière fois, dans la salle des Armes, me regardait. Son regard me décida. D'un bond je sautai sur le rebord du balcon.

- Heu… Hime ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda Tsubaki.

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début du duel.

- C'est à dire ?

Pour toute réponse, je sautai dans le vide en criant. J'atterris juste entre Jules et Miko. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à porter un coup fatal. Mécaniquement, je frappai son poignet d'un coup de coude, de toutes mes forces. Cela eut pour effet d'envoyer le nunchaku – Shaki – à dix mètres de distance. Je profitai de sa confusion pour donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Miko. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui s'envola. Il retomba beaucoup plus loin et resta sonné.

- Tu vas bien ? m'inquiétai-je en m'accroupissant près de Jules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser te faire massacrer ?!

- Je veux me débrouiller seul ! J'y arriverais ! se borna-t-il.

- Change de refrain, ok ? Tu as voulu t'en sortir seul et regarde où ça t'as mené ? Tu es couvert de bleus et tu saignes ! Accepte un peu d'aide, à la fin ! L'idée que je sois ta partenaire te répugne tant que ça ? m'emportai-je.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Jules me dévisageait. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut devancé par la voix rageuse de Miko.

- Qui t'es toi ? T'as pas le droit d'interférer dans ce duel !

- Il a raison… commença le professeur Stein en roulant jusqu'à nous.

- Je suis sa partenaire, ok ? hurlai-je.

- … Dans ce cas, ça change tout, rectifia Stein en souriant.

- Quoi ? Mais… mais elle n'a pas le droit !

- Et pourquoi ? Le but d'une Arme n'est-il pas de trouver un manieur et vice-versa ?

- M-Mais… bégaya Miko.

J'aidai Jules à se remettre debout. Il cracha du sang puis fixa son adversaire d'un œil menaçant.

- Bah ! Ca ne change rien, elle est nouvelle, fit la voix de Shaki.

- T'as raison ! On est sûrs de gagner ! affirma Miko.

Décidément, ils m'exaspéraient de plus en plus ces deux-là !

- Jules, ça va ?

- Ouais, c'est bon ! dit-il.

- Transforme-toi !

Il m'obéit sans protester et j'en fus contente. Cela prouvait qu'il me faisait un tant soit peu confiance. Il prit la forme d'un arc et je sentis un carquois apparaître sur mon dos. D'un geste vif, je saisis une flèche, l'encochai, visai et tirai. Le tout en un battement de cil. La flèche se transformait en boule bleue le long de son trajet. C'était la longueur d'âme de Jules. Miko ne put l'éviter et elle le toucha à l'épaule. Aussitôt, j'en préparai une autre. Cette fois-ci, il l'arrêta avec ses nunchaku. Il m'adressa un sourire arrogant avant de courir vers moi. Si vite que j'eus du mal à le voir. Par contre, je sentis très bien le coup qu'il me donna, en plein ventre. Je tombai à genoux sous le choc.

- Hime ! s'écria Jules depuis l'arc. Ça va ?

- Aaaaaaaaaah ! cria Miko en me chargeant à nouveau.

Il arrivait d'en haut cette fois. Je roulais sur le côté et il me manqua. Cependant, un de deux nunchaku me frappa à la jambe. Je m'éloignai le plus rapidement possible. Nous nous fixions tous deux, tels deux prédateurs.

- Tu n'as rien qui permette un combat plus rapproché ? demandai-je à Jules.

En guise de réponse, il se transforma en épée. L'arme mesurait un peu plus que la taille d'un de mes bras, le bout du manche était en forme de flèche, recouvert de bronze. La lame était large mais aiguisée, avec des reflets bleutés. L'un dans l'autre, c'était une magnifique épée. Je me mis en position offensive. Je plaçai correctement mes mains sur le manche, écartai un peu les jambes et me penchai légèrement en avant.

- Ok Jules, murmurai-je, il est hors de question que l'on perde face à eux, on est d'accord ?

- Totalement d'accord !

- Alors c'est parti !

Je m'élançai sur eux sans prévenir. Je criai pour me donner du courage et de la force. Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, je sentis que je gagnais de la vitesse. Beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal. J'aperçus aussi du coin de l'œil la lame de l'épée devenir de plus en plus bleue. Ma volonté et celle de Jules se mélangeaient, nos forces aussi. Nous étions vraiment efficaces à deux. J'arrivai devant Miko sans m'en rendre totalement compte. J'avais l'impression d'avoir traversé la moitié du terrain en un clin d'œil. Je regardai mon adversaire dans les yeux. Il semblait dépassé par ce qui arrivait. L'épée atteignit son maximum de brillance et je sentis que je devais me lancer. Criant encore, je frappais Miko dans le ventre avec la lame. L'épée ne le traversa pas. La lumière blanche se fit de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à tout recouvrir et à m'éblouir. Je fermai les yeux puis entendis une explosion.

Lorsque je les rouvris, j'avisai un trou dans le sol. Puis, je remarquai le corps inerte de Miko. Les nunchaku dans sa main droite s'illuminèrent et Shaki s'accroupit près de son manieur. Je regardai la foule, haletante. La dernière attaque m'avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Les regards des élèves faisaient la navette entre Miko et Shaki, et Jules et moi.

- Les vainqueurs du duel sont incontestablement Hime et Jules ! déclara Stein.

Les étudiants se mirent alors à applaudir. Certains sifflèrent même. Mes amis faisaient de même. Soul tapait dans ses mains en me regardant, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire que je lui rendis. Ma vue trembla légèrement.

- Hime, ça va ? demanda Jules, toujours sous sa forme d'Arme.

Je hochai la tête. L'épée devint blanche et je la lâchai. Jules se retrouva à côté de moi.

- On l'a fait, murmurai-je. Tu es vengé, Jules…

- Hime ?

A bout de forces, je vacillai puis manquai de tomber. Jules me rattrapa juste à temps. Il s'agenouilla, me tenant contre lui.

- Tu as trop donné je crois, dit-il. Repose-toi un peu.

- Mais je…

- Je veillerai sur toi, alors dors, ok ?

- Ok, répondis-je faiblement.

- Hime !

J'entendis la voix inquiète de Maka. Je voulais lui dire que j'allais bien, que j'étais juste fatiguée mais je n'y parvenais pas.

- Dors, répéta Jules en posant une main sur ma tête.

J'emportai son visage dans mon sommeil.

Je repris conscience à l'infirmerie. Par la fenêtre, je voyais le soleil se coucher. Ainsi j'avais dormi tout l'après-midi ! Je me forçai à ouvrir totalement les yeux. Assis sur une chaise, près du lit, se trouvait Jules. Il lisait un livre mais dès qu'il s'aperçut que j'étais réveillée, il le rangea.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Hum… ouais. Et toi ?

- Moi ça va !

- Tu n'en as pas l'air avec tous ces pansements sur ta tête !

- Bah ! Ce n'est rien. Ça aurait pu être pire, dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Au moins, il n'avait rien de bien sérieux.

- Désolée d'être intervenue dans ton combat…

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de Manieur mais je m'en suis sentie obligée ! Quand j'ai vu tous les coups qu'il te donnait…

- Non, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu t'excuses !

Je le regardais sans saisir.

- Grâce à toi, j'ai gagné contre eux ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de leur mettre une raclée ! Nan, franchement, ne t'excuse de rien.

- En tous cas, si tu as de nouveau besoin de te défendre contre eux, appelle-moi ! dis-je en souriant.

- J'en ai bien l'intention.

- Merci.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à Stein et à Miko pour te présenter ?

- Euh… Que j'étais ta partenaire ?

- Oui. J'y ai réfléchi. Je veux que tu sois ma Manieuse.

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je.

- On était vraiment forts tous les deux, et ce sans utiliser la Résonance des Ames !

- C'est vrai…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disait ne jamais vouloir de Manieur ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui faisait tout pour me faire changer d'avis ?

- Tu marques un point.

- Hime… Enfin… Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, tu sais…

- Idiot ! soufflai-je en lui donnant une tape dans le bras.

- Quoi ?

- Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Je crois que j'avais trouvé mon Arme dès la première fois, hein ?

Il acquiesça puis me tendit sa main. Je la saisis. C'était une promesse. Nous le savions tous les deux. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, déterminée. Je ne le laisserais pas tomber. Je lui prouverais qu'il pouvait me faire confiance.

- Je te fais déjà confiance, affirma-t-il en devinant mes pensées. Je ne me serais pas transformé sinon !

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Hime ! Tu es réveillée !

- Maka ! m'écriai-je avec un grand sourire.

- Et elle a trouvé un partenaire, ajouta Soul.

Il s'approcha de Jules et lui tapa dans la main.

- Vous nous avez offert un magnifique duel ! nous félicita ma cousine.

- Merci.

Les conversations partirent sur tout et n'importe quoi. Cependant, je doutais que Miko et sa clique allaient se laisser marcher sur les pieds de la sorte. Ils tenteraient sûrement de prendre leur revanche. J'observai Jules à la dérobée. Bah ! Nous les attendrons de pied ferme. Ils se heurteraient encore à un mur. J'en faisais le serment.

* * *

Yaaaaata, fin provisoire ou pas, je sais pas encore :)

Bref, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un texte sur Soul Eater qui est un anime tout simplement génial !


End file.
